Obstacles in Life
by locurabella
Summary: Short Fic. Naley. Complete
1. Depression

This is a short, 5 chapter fic on the cycle of grief; on which Naley experience, though mostly Nathan. Takes place when Nathan heard the news that he wasn't going to Duke. Nothing happen to Lucas, only Nathan got caught. Haley's still pregnant.

****

Depression-

"…I'm sorry, but we do not allow cheaters on to our school. We're sorry Mr. Scott, but you are no longer accepted into Duke" the administrator spoke sternly, followed by hanging up. Nathan kept the phone by his ears, stunned, shocked, but above all ruined; his dream was shattered. Slowly taking the phone from his ear, he placed it on the table and leaned his head into his hand. Everything he worked for, sacrificed, was gone; all in one sentence.

"Nathan, so I been thinking about…" Haley stopped, staring at Nathan. She walked towards him worried.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, sitting beside him. He turned to her. His eyes were all teary, as if he had allergies. He locked eyes with her; the image of a frightened boy appeared through his eyes.

"I'm not going to Duke anymore" he faintly spoke, looking down at his hands once more. Haley turned her head sideways, turning his head towards her again.

"What do you mean?" she asked shaken. He looked down at her stomach. How was he now suppose to provide food for their child, then money to the school…that is if any school accepted him?

"I got caught. They know about me shaving points off in the championships. They know everything. What am I suppose to do Hales?" he asked wretchedly, leaning his head into her neck. Haley tighten her arms over his waist.

"It'll be ok. Another school will accept you. You're Nathan Scott, any school would be lucky to have you on their team. Juts wait and see, things will come together" Haley assured him, praying she was right. His scholarship was an ease on their payment issues. Now that it was gone, and the school offer itself, where would they to go? With what money, and a baby soon to be born? Graduating was suppose to be stress free not the opposite.

"I'm going to go to the river court" Nathan said emotionless, rising from the couch. Haley looked up at him, his teary eyes.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked. He shook his head, followed by swinging his hand over his long hair.

"No, I need to be alone. I…I'll be back later" he said, turning around, making his way out of the house.

------------------------------------

Haley made her was to a familiar house. Once she has known since childhood. She knocked on the back door, waiting to be answered. It as soon opened by a smiling blonde.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Lucas asked, hugging his best friend. She hugged him in return, letting the worry decrease.

"It's Nathan" Haley spoke. Lucas stepped back, waiting for her to explain further. Haley sat on the edge of his bed, tapping her hands on her swollen stomach. "Duke called, they declined his offer…Lucas what are we suppose to do? Go to? And with what money? Plus the baby is on its was…" Haley rambled on.

"Ok, first off, breath. Why did Duke decline his offer?" Lucas asked, sitting beside Haley.

"They know about the championships. They know he shaved pointes" Haley answered. Lucas looked away, taking in the news. Do they know about him as well? He breathed out heavily.

"It'll be alright" he said unsure. Haley turned to him, becoming worried once more. "Haley, it's just another obstacle in yours and Nathan's path. So, he wont be attending his desired school, but hey. There are more schools out there" Lucas replied. Haley weakly smiled.

"I don't think things will be as simple. Not this time…can you do me a favor?" Haley asked. Lucas swung his arm over her shoulder, smiling.

"Anything" he replied.

"Can you go talk to Nathan, maybe you'll make him feel better than I could" Haley said.

"Sure" Lucas answered, rising from his bed.

"Do you want anything before I leave?" Lucas asked. Haley sniffed, she felt tears ready to burst out.

"No, I'm ok. I'm just going to hang out with Karen. Go talk to him" Haley said, walking away from his bedroom to the living room.

----------------------------------------

Lucas walked over the short hill, placing his hands in his pocket. He sat next to Nathan on the bench.

"Hey" Lucas replied. Nathan kept his eyes fixed on the basketball he held.

"My life's over Luke. Everything I worked for, is gone. Gone forever" Nathan said dully, spinning the basketball around.

"That's not true. You have Haley, and your son is soon to be here. You have your friends, you have me. Nathan, this is like I told Haley, just another obstacle. Maybe Duke is not the answer, but there are other schools" Lucas said.

"You don't get it. Duke was it. It was the place I was going to go…I'm a failure" Nathan muttered.

"No you're not. Stop your moaning and go look for other schools. This is not the end" Lucas said, jumping of the bench to face Nathan.

"But it is! It is…where am I suppose to go look at now? I never searched for other schools, other than Duke. And if, if I was accepted, with what money? I have no financial aid. Duke had everything, it provided everything! Everything I wanted" Nathan explained, gripping the ball harder.

"Well, you're not going to find out by just sitting there. Nate, you have a family to think about, this is not all about you now. I know for the moment this seems horrible, but in every dark place, light will shine its way in. I believe things will clear up. All you have to do is be patient" Lucas said. Nathan looked up at him for the first time.

"But for how long? School's about to be over-

"I don't know. I don't know. You have to be a man about this Nate. Think positive-

"I cant! My dreams are shattered. This is all I ever wanted" Nathan finished. Lucas sighed. His half brother was one stubborn guy. He doesn't know how Haley deals with him to this day.

"I'm sorry this is happening, but it happened. Not get up, deal with it, and move on" Lucas replied sternly. Nathan looked away, he didn't get it.

"Why didn't you get caught?" Nathan asked. Lucas looked at him appalled; he asks him this, above all?

"What? Are you really asking me this?" Lucas asked him. Nathan turned his stare back at Lucas.

"You also shaved pointes. I wasn't the only one" Nathan replied.

"Because I was only allowed o play for fifteen minutes. Remember? I have HCM. Do you think they would blame the whole entire shit on me? You did Nathan, not me" Lucas answered. Nathan looked down, dropping the ball.

"You're right" he answered dejectedly. " I did this, me only" Nathan finished, walking away from Lucas.

"Nathan! Wait!" Lucas shouted out. Though Nathan didn't turn around or say anything at all. He kept walking to his vehicle and drove away, to who knows where.

-------------------------------

"What do you plan to do?" Brooke asked. Haley sighed, resting her head on her pillow.

"I don't know. We haven't even talk about it. It's been a week. All he does, is be sad. I hate seeing him like this; this vulnerable" Haley replied.

"I'm sorry. Poor Nathan…have you refused the school at least?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I did. It's kind of ironic, if you think about. At first we were fighting about what school we should be going to, and now, no schools are willing to accept us" Haley said.

"Does he know that?" Brooke asked.

"No, I cant tell him. Not the way he is. He's like he was after the limo accident. He wont let me in. I don't know how much- Oh, hi honey" Haley said as she saw Nathan walk into the living room.

"Hi Nathan" Brooke said. Nathan simply smiled at them and walked p the stairs.

"See, this is how he's like all the time. I…he wont even say he needs help" Haley said, as a tear rolled down her face. Brooke hugged her friend.

"It'll be ok. Something will pop out, other than your kid, and just watch. Things will be alright again" Brooke soothed Haley.

"Thanks Tigger" Haley slightly chuckled.

"Well I have to go, and don't worry Hales. Things will brighten up. They will" Brooke said, hugging Haley once more and departing from the Scott residence. Haley sighed, wiping away her tears. Forcing a smile, she walked up the staircase. She heard a noise, and it was coming for her room. Slowly walking towards the room, Haley tilt the door half open. Finally what she was hoping appeared. Nathan was crying, letting his emotions out, than how he has been: numb. Haley walked to him, hugging him. Nathan tried to stop crying, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry Hales" he sobbed, hugging his wide dearly.

"It's not your fault" Haley replied.

"But it is, it's all my fault. If I didn't agree, this would of never happened. I'm a failure Hales" Nathan cried out. Hugging him tighter herself, Haley then couldn't help but cry as well.

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave me" Nathan said faintly.

"It's ok, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere" Haley softly spoke repeatedly. He finally had his breakdown. Something that had been bottled in for a while.

------------------------

**Love it Hate it? Please reply!**


	2. Denial

****

Special thanks to:Always23Forever, othnaleyfan101, saderia, etafeen, LaFilmeMichelle

****

----------------------------------

Denial-

The next following days came rushing in. Haley was glad Nathan was expressing himself, but he wasn't quite through processing the information.

__

Thump

What was that? Haley instantly thought rising from her bed. She looked to her left and Nathan was no where in sight. _Where is he? At 7 in the morning? _She thought further as she began to walk out of the room.

"Nathan" Haley called out, though no response. "Nath- oh god you scared me" Haley startled as Nathan out of the blue hugged her from the back. He then kissed her in the cheek. Haley turned around and turned dazed at Nathan's cheerful facial expression.

"What are you doing up? This early?" Nathan asked. Haley raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"I heard a noise, and then you weren't there…what are you doing up?" Haley asked. Nathan smiled wider, then took his wife's hand and guided her back to their bedroom.

"I was making you breakfast-

"At 7 in the morning? Babe, I wouldn't wake up for another 3 hours. But what was that noise?" Haley asked.

"I accidentally dropped a glass cup. Sorry for waking you up, but I was going to anyways. I have something to tell you" Nathan answered. Haley sat once more at their bed and looked up at him curious.

"What is it?" she asked. He sat next to her, smiling wide again.

"Duke's testing me" Nathan replied. Haley stared at him confused.

"Um, explain" Haley answered, yet fearful. Duke, the school that defiantly was never going to allow him to attend any longer. Nathan stirred his body closer to her.

"Well, I been thinking. So I fucked up with shaving points, but if I work twice as hard on basketball and show them how much I improved, they have to let me in. It's a sure thing" Nathan said. Haley forced a smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. It's a sure thing Hales. I'm destined to go to Duke. So let me get your food real quick' Nathan said practically running out of the room before Haley could say anything. Haley watched him slam the door shut. She dropped the smile and now a horrid expression contained her face. _It's a sure thing? What the hell is he thinking? There's no way. No way…at all,_ Haley thought, as Nathan reappeared with a plate of food and orange juice and a rose. Haley quickly forced a smile again, as her food was being settled in their bed beside her.

"Thanks babe. It looks all good" Haley answered.

"Good, you and the baby need a lot of energy…well I'm off' Nathan replied, turning around.

"Where to? Aren't you going to join me?" Haley asked. Nathan turned around, walking closer to his wife.

"I have to begin my workout. I'll see you in a couple of hours" Nathan replied, followed by kissing Haley in the forehead, and off he was.

"But…what about me?" Haley asked, though he was to far ahead to have heard. She turned to her food and frowned. There was an awkward silence.

"I guess it's juts you and me…again" Haley said, rubbing her stomach, followed by turning the television on.

--------------------

Nothing but net…again. Every morning these last 3 days Nathan been nothing but working out. He was dribbling the ball further from the hoop. He gripped it, then shot it half court. Again, nothing but net. He quickly ran to the bench to wipe his sweaty face and drink some quick water.

"Nate, I know you love bball, but this is ridiculous" Skillz said as he walked closer to the exhausted brunette. Nathan turned around and smiled.

"Like they say, practice makes perfect" Nathan replied. Skillz forced a smile, then placed his hands in his pocket.

"Haley told me about what you been up to" Skillz said, as he sat on the bench. Nathan joined him, drinking more from his water bottle.

"Yeah…talking about that, do me a favor?" Nathan asked. Skillz nodded, while Nathan took out a camera from his back pack. Skillz stared at it puzzled.

"Film me while I make some hoops" Nathan replied handing Skillz the camera. Though before Skillz could protest, Nathan began to dribble the ball and make free throws and etc. this wasn't for what he came for. Skillz was suppose to talk to Nathan to get a reality check; he wasn't going to Duke. Sighing, Skillz kept recording for a while until Nathan walked to closer to him, in front of the camera.

"Hey I'm Nathan Scott, and I know what you told me, but I'm here to prove that I am Duke material…" Skillz listened to his speech, and felt bad. When Haley told him the situation, he thought it would be easy to talk to Nathan. Now he knew how hard it would be. After the speech, Skillz turned off the camera and looked up at Nathan.

"How did I look? Did I sound ok as well?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, everything went smooth" Skillz replied. Nathan sat beside him again.

"Feels nice again, huh?" Nathan asked. Skillz turned to Nathan.

"What does?" he asked.

"Having a scholarship to the school you want. I cant wait to have that feeling back again" Nathan replied, then drank more of his water. Skillz looked down, then back at Nathan. He was completely delusional.

"I don't want to bust your bubble, but are you a hundred percent sure this is going to work?" Skillz asked as he waved the camera around.

"Yes, it has to. These last couple of days I been busting my ass to get better. It _has_ to work" Nathan answered sternly. Skillz once again forced another smile.

"Just don't have high hopes" Skillz said. Nathan didn't respond, he kept quiet, gripping the ball harder. It has to work.

-------------------------

Haley entered her old apartment, greeting her girlfriends.

"Is that root beer?" Haley asked as she eyed Peyton's drink. Brooke chuckled.

"Yeah, wants some?" Brooke asked. Haley raised from their couch and walked to the counter, joining them.

"Hell yes. Pregnant girl here" Haley replied.

"That's right, the cravings. How has Nathan been with that so far?" Peyton asked. Haley stirred her drink.

"I don't know, he hasn't been home much. Lucas usually does it for me, since his mom is pregnant too. It's funny, he texts me like around 3 in the morning to ask me what do I want from Safeway" Haley said. Peyton and Brooke chuckled at the joke, but both turned serious, turning to Haley.

"How is he…with that?" Brooke asked.

"With my cravings or Duke?" Haley asked.

"Duke?" Peyton and Brooke asked. Haley sighed.

"He thinks that by working out every muscle in his body, repeatedly, he will get back in and with the scholarship" Haley said.

"He's that naïve" Peyton replied.

"No, he's just going though a phase. He cant actually believe he will get back. I mean, he cant, can he?" Haley asked.

"Haley, hear yourself. He has been at this for how long?" Brooke asked.

"Three days, but I talked to Skillz today to give him a reality check. If Lucas couldn't do it, he has to" Haley said, eating more of her frozen treat.

"Well, Skillz does have a way with words, maybe he'll talk him out of the crazy idea. But more importantly how are you? Are you excited about bringing Jr out to the world?" Peyton asked. Haley smiled.

"A little, but I cant wait. I want to fit back into my jeans already" Haley said, as the others laughed.

------------------------------------

Shutting the door, Nathan began to drop all his belonging to the ground. He was exhausted. Training had fatigued his body. Haley heard him come and mumbled " He's actually home." In a matter of seconds Nathan then joined her in the living room. He walked to her, kissing her quickly on the lips and sat beside her.

"I'm ready to send the tape" He replied.

"Nathan, about that-

"What about it?" Nathan asked. Haley sighed.

"As much as I love you, and I know you worked so hard for this…do you know for sure this will work?" Haley asked.

"Not you too. Hales, this is the only way. Once the admission office sees this, they'll let me in" Nathan replied.

"But Nate, you…you need to stop being oblivious to this. Duke said no" Haley said, finally expressing her thoughts. Nathan looked at her stunned.

"You don't support me?" He asked. Haley instantly frowned.

"No, I do. I support-

"Then why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Because I'm your wife and about to be the mother of your child. Nate, Duke is gone. That tape wont work. They'll most likely be laughing at you" Haley said.

"So that's it. You think I'm a joke?" Nathan asked with a bit of anger. Haley stared at him bewildered.

"No, you're twisting my works. Listen to me-

"I am and all I hear is that I'm a joke. These last days I been working my ass off. This will work, this tape will get me back in" Nathan explained, rising from the couch. Haley also stood, then grabbed his hand.

"I just don't want you to have high hopes. Why don't we do what I suggested last week, lets look at other schools" Haley suggested.

"There is no other school-

"Nathan stop! Duke wont accept you. Stop being so ignorant" Haley blurted out, relieved she had it out of her system. Nathan shook Hale's off his, and began to walk away.

"Nathan where are you going?" Haley asked. Nathan turned around.

"Somewhere I might get support" he replied.

"Nathan don't be this way…Nathan don't walk away" Haley said.

"Other than not getting support from you Haley, it's better if I do walk away. You wont get to hear the things I really want to say right now" Nathan said and walked away from her and the house.

"Nathan! I need you…ugh!" Haley shouted, walking to her cell.

"Hello Luke, where are you?…Yes! Can you get me ice cream?…Any kind, I need to cool down my temper…Yup, your dumbass of a brother just pissed me off again…ok, love you too. ..see you soon" Haley said then sat on the couch, thinking how _marvelous _the next day will be.


	3. Anger

****

Saderia- Yes, he does. You'll know where he went. Thanks!

OTHbabe23- I'm glad you like it! Exactly, Nathan's just oblivious. Thanks!

LiZ457- Thanks!

ell6ange- True, Nathan has a lot of faith. He's trying for his dream.

luvnaley23- Hey! Thank you! Glad you like it! Yup, Nathan said that because he was enviuos; he got caught, not Lucas. Thanks, I wanted to include the craving bc, the show lacked it, and that was what I most hopped. Thanks a lot OTH. lol. Thanks!

LaFilmeMichelle- Oh no, no labor. She's going to be pregnant and only pregnant in this fic. I cant write children, let alone babies. Thanks.

****

---------------------------

Anger-

"Nate, wake up" the blonde said. Nathan covered his face with the blanket. The blonde rolled their eyes, and threw the basketball from the floor at Nathan's head.

"What the hell Lucas!" Nathan yelled, tossing the blanket away from his body, then massaging his head. Lucas laughed, walking around the couch to face his brother.

"You need to leave" Lucas said. Nathan turned his attention, placing a confusing look.

"You been here for the last two days. Get your ass up and go home to your wife. Your very pregnant wife if I may add" Lucas declared in a firm tone. Nathan sighed, laying once more on the couch.

"I don't want to" he mumbled. Lucas leaned closer to him.

"I hoped you mumbled I'm leaving. Because if not, I'm getting my a hose and wetting you away from my house" Lucas warned. Nathan groaned, leaping upwards from the couch.

"I cant go back to Haley now! Until she says she supports me, I'm not going back" Nathan replied. Lucas walked closer to his brother, he had a determined look to him.

"Supports you? That's all she has been doing since you started this crazy scheme of yours! Nathan she's your wife and you're avoiding her. On top of that, she needs you! In case you haven't noticed, she's pregnant, with your child!" Lucas yelled. Nathan crossed his arms, sending death glares at Lucas.

"You think I'm a joke?" Nathan asked in a deep tone. Luca shot a surprised look to his brother.

"Is this all you're thinking about? Duke? Get it through your think skull, Duke is way past gone" Lucas confirmed. Nathan kept his bitter look towards his brother.

"Nathan, go look at other schools" Lucas spoke softly. " I know Duke was your dream school, but it's no longer there for you. It's not an option. Get over it."

"It is to me" Nathan answered coolly, then began to walk away from Lucas.

"Nathan where are you going?" Lucas asked, watching him leave, though no respond. "Nate!"

---------------------

Nathan rang the doorbell. No respond. Getting frustrated, he banged his fits against the door. No respond, again. Taking in a deep breath, he walked to the flower pots and dug out a hidden key.

"What the hell dad? I been out on the front door for last 10 minutes!" Nathan yelled, slamming the door shut. Dan Scott kept his eyes fixed at the fireplace, not making a single movement to Nathan's belligerence.

"Dad!" Nathan yelled, at once getting his attention.

"Wh… what son?" Dan stuttered, placing his whiskey done. To busy with his own anger, Nathan didn't question Dan's odd behavior.

"Did you talk to Duke?" Nathan asked, sitting down on the chair across his father. Dan sighed, slouching slightly on his leather chair.

"Yes…" Dan said lacking enthusiasm, but Nathan ignored his tone and became excited.

"What did they say?" Nathan asked fervent. "Did they change their mind? Do I have send in my tape or do I -

"They don't want you" Dan replied flatly.

"What?" Nathan barely asked. " You're Dan Scott, you can change everybody's mind. You have power. You can fix anything" Nathan protested. Dan lightly chuckled, avoiding eye contact with his son.

"I wish I could" Dan whispered, then looked back up at his son. "They don't want you. Duke doesn't admit cheaters" Dan replied sternly.

"Cheaters?" Nathan questioned. " I wouldn't of had to fucking cheat if you didn't let me borrow the money when I asked you! You known since I was little that Duke where I was suppose to go. The one day I needed you, you refused me and now look what happened. I cant go to Duke because of you!" Nathan yelled.

"I tried my best" Dan replied dully. He wasn't in the mood to argue.

"This was your best? You have to be kidding me!? What am I suppose to do now!? I have no future because of the money you didn't let me borrow. It's not fair that you had a chance to go to Duke, when I cant, and all because of that fucker" Nathan affirmed. Dan drank his whiskey; no care whatsoever.

"Learn from your mistakes. Look at other-

"What is this with others? There isn't one. Dad, please fix this! Stop being pathetic and fix this!" Nathan demanded. Dan continued quiet. The outraged teen raised form the couch and began to pace around Dan.

"This is typical you. When someone needs you the most, you let them down. You do nothing to help. All you do is sit back and watch them in their misery" Nathan moaned, not willing to sit down any further. "Look at you, you look weak Dan. What, losing your edge? This is a waste of my time" Nathan finished, walking away. Though before turning the door knob opened, he turned around to stare at his father one last time; he was drinking his whiskey, appearing exhausted. Boiling in anger, Nathan marched to his father, took the glass drink away and threw it against the wall.

"You're pathetic" Nathan bitterly said and exited the beach house.

------------------------

Haley tried to imitate the body form in the yoga video, but like hell she would bend backwards.

"Forget this, I'm eating Oreo's and milk" Haley said to herself, clicking the video off. As she scanned for the cookies, she heard the door slam shut. Not a half second later, Nathan stormed into the kitchen.

"What do you know, I do have a husband" Haley replied sitting on the stool, then poured herself milk on a tall glass. Nathan rolled his eyes, grabbing a banana from the center of the table.

"Is your conscious cleared? Are you over your revelation? Is my husband back from paranoid land?" Haley asked annoyed. He wasn't the only one mad. Nathan sighed, staring at his wife.

"I'm sorry ok" he replied more sternly than apologetic. Haley lightly chuckled.

"Are you? Or are you just saying that to shut me the hell up?" Haley asked.

"I don't need this crap" Nathan muttered as he rose from his chair. Haley sighed, following him.

"Nathan look at me" Haley said. Nathan turned around, crossing his arms.

"We need to talk" Haley replied.

"If it's about not being home the last two days, not speaking to you as well. Skip the screaming and just say you'll talk to me when you're ready" Nathan said annoyed. Haley gasped at his behavior.

"No. You're not being the drama queen, I am. So listen up Scott. I'm sorry that Duke doesn't want you, but to leave me for two days, while hello, I'm pregnant? What's the matter with you? Nathan, what I need now is my husband, not a delusional teen" Haley said, placing her hands on her hips. Nathan remained silent, then looked at her swollen stomach.

"We wouldn't be arguing about this if you never gotten pregnant" Nathan replied.

SMACK

"You're kidding me? If I didn't get pregnant? We both did! It takes two!" Haley yelled. Nathan touched his heated cheek, then turned his attention back to his wife.

"Think about it. If you didn't get pregnant, I would of never asked Dante for money. And that accident would of never happened. So me cheating never existed. Right now, we be packing our thinks to move out soon" Nathan explained. Haley stared at Nathan heated up, her eyes she could feel were getting teary.

"So our child is a mistake?" Haley asked, crossing her arms.

"Things could have been simpler" Nathan answered.

"I cant believe I'm hearing this" Haley said, pushing her way though Nathan. "How could you say this!? I'm eight months pregnant, about to have this kid next month, and you say he's a mistake? Take that back" Haley demanded turning around, glaring at him.

"You know Duke was my dream" Nathan answered.

"Duke, Duke, Duke! Get you head off it and think about others than your precious Duke. It's gone, gone forever!" Haley yelled.

"Ok, I get it. Duke's out of the picture, but what other school will accept me?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. All you done is concentrate on Duke. I don't know Nathan. I'm tired, I'm tired of all of this. You know what I want? I want you. I want my husband" Haley said. Nathan remained silent.

"Tell me Nate, what do you want right now?" Haley asked, walking closer to him.

"To play ball" Nathan answered.

"Unbelievable!" Haley yelled, walking past Nathan again.

"Haley where are you going?" Nathan asked exasperated. Haley turned around again, more angered than ever.

"Away from you. Until Nathan is back, call me. I don't need this boy in front of me" Haley said, then continued her walk.

"Haley don't leave. I need you!" Nathan yelled. Haley turned around again, chuckling.

"You need me? Fuck you Nathan Scott" Haley replied and left the house. Nathan shouted, cursing himself.

"Fucking idiot!" Nathan yelled, throwing a frame against the wall.


	4. Bargaining

****

Special Thanks To: Naleychick23, saderia, Janine( thanks again!)truckcoff, luvnaley23, ell6ange, LiZ457, Always23Forever, LaFilmeMichelle, othnaleyfan101( Thanks!)

****

------------------------------

Bargaining-

"Peyton let me-

She slammed the door in his face. He sighed, beginning to walk toward the window. He managed to get a glimpse of Haley, who was laying on the couch.

"Haley please let me talk to you" he cried out.

"Damn window" he heard Brooke shout out.

"Haley…please?" Nathan pleaded softly. Haley pulled up the blinds aggravated.

"You have 2 minutes" she said, crossing her arms. Nathan smiled, while in the background, Peyton and Brooke were sending death glares at him.

"I'm so sorry for how I been acting these last couple of days. Especially for what I said yesterday, I was out of line. Out kid is not a mistake; I am not Dan. I didn't mean to blame you, it takes two to conceive a child. Haley, please forgive me. I love you and our son, more than anything in this world. I was just too ignorant to accept Duke is no longer there. Please forgive this stupid fool" Nathan replied sincerely. Haley stared for him for a while, then sighed and released the blinds.

"Haley?" Nathan called out. Not second later, Haley opened the door. He walked near her relieved.

"Not so fast" Haley said before he could hug her. "I need you to promise me something first."

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"This whole, you never being home thing ends right now" Haley said.

"Alright" Nathan said extending his arms, but Haley pushed him away.

"And we'll go look for school together, ok?" Haley asked. Nathan smiled, hugging his wife now. Haley smiled relieved he was getting back to normal.

"And an other thing" Haley said waving her hand to Peyton and Brooke. Nathan stared at her confused, but not a second later Peyton and Brooke were in front of him; grinning distrustfully.

"What's…" Nathan began, but before he could finish the sentence, Brooke and Peyton both slapped him from one cheek to the other.

"Thanks" Haley smiled.

"Anytime" Peyton replied.

"No problem" Brooke replied. Nathan stood, massaging his face; shocked. He turned back to Haley who was still smiling.

"My face" Nathan said stunned.

"And you look gorgeous, now lets go home" Haley replied, then said her farewell to her friends and walked away with Nathan to their car.

-----------------------------------

"Ahhh…it's hot" Nathan said, placing the food tray quickly on the nightstand. Haley woke up confused. She flipped her hair out of her face and stared at Nathan sucking his thumb.

"What's going on?" Haley said still half asleep. Nathan removed his thumb out of his mouth and smiled at Haley, then pointed to the tray of food.

"Good morning, made you breakfast, which I happen to burn my thumb on the hot chocolate" Nathan replied.

"Thanks babe" Haley answered as he placed the tray on the bed. "This all look good."

"Glad you like it" Nathan replied as he began to walk away.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Haley asked confused.

"To look at other schools" he replied.

"We were suppose to look at that together" Haley answered.

"Well yeah, once one accepts me. Right now I'm going to call schools and compromise. Hey, I might get another scholarship, who knows" Nathan said. Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did anything she say go through his head, or did it go through one ear then the other? They were suppose to look at school together. And what did he mean when one accepts him?

"Nathan, Nate…I didn't mean that. I meant we both look. Both of us" Haley said clearly.

"I'll tell you when something pops up" Nathan replied and jogged out of the room. Haley stared at the wall amazed.

"Might as well be a mute, nothing I say sticks to the man" Haley muttered, slouching on the bed board. She began to rub her stomach. "I hope, pray that you grow up listening to what your wife says. Please oh please" Haley said, then began to eat.

-------------------------------------

After various calls to schools, they all had said no. Though that didn't stop Nathan from becoming depressed once again. He kept thinking maybe the next school. Kept thinking positive. Negativity was not an option for the matter of fact. He kept hoping.

"Hello, I'm Nathan Scott and I'm calling to see if you were still looking for a point guard?" he asked. "Yes I'm considering the school…No…I'm very well, if you see my…At least…What if I just sit on the bench?… Alright thank you for your time" Nathan said hanging up. He crossed off that school of the list. This was more difficult than he though. _On to the next school._

For the next half hour, 5 schools, all rejected his proposal. Not many even let him talk more than 2 minutes. He kept trying, though.

"Nathan…" Haley called him as she walked down the stairs. Nathan quickly turned his frown to a smile and looked her way as she now entered the room.

"How's things?" she asked concerned.

"Well, so far everyone has rejected my offer, but that's ok. There are other schools. There are, and I just have to keep trying" Nathan replied. Haley weakly smiled.

"That's good. Do you want anything?" She asked.

"Actually no. I think I'm just going to take a break" Nathan said, rising from his chair.

"What do you want to do?" Haley asked. He walked her and kissed her on her forehead.

"No, I'll come back in a while" Nathan answered then left the house.

"Oh and what am I going to do? Entertain yourself honey, while I walk away…again" Haley imitated Nathan. She had enough, he was suppose to be with her. He promised, but she didn't yell at him to stay. He was probably out of the driveway as well. Sighing, she walked to the living room. Maybe there was King of Queens marathon. And maybe chocolate as well.

---------------------------

After slamming the ball into the hoop, Nathan stopped and decided to walk to a place he hasn't been in a while: the bridge. Once he was there he looked into the water. He had to try again. No couldn't be the only answer. It couldn't. Taking out his list, he began to call another school.

"Hello, I'm Nathan Scott… I'm fine…are you still offering the point guard position?….Alright, but what if just coach them, I don't have to play?…Look, I'll do whatever, just tell me…Thanks for your time" Nathan replied. On to the next school, various schools. He had offered anything he could. He even offered not to play, just be in the school itself, but the answer was still no. How was he suppose to keep high hopes, when rejection kept being thrown back at his face?

"Hello, I'm Nathan Scott…So you're a fan?…I was wondering if the offer of me being the point guard was still open?…You sound like a reasonable person, tell me what I have to do to get in?… I don't have to play…I can coach the team, for free…." Nathan kept rambling on, not noticing that Haley as walking behind him, and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"…Do you have a family?…If you accept me and with a basketball position you can own a house-

"Nathan" Haley cried out stunned. Nathan soon turned around.

"…Alright, thank for your time" Nathan said hanging up.

"What the hell are you doing? Offering the house?" Haley asked furious.

"Haley, I'm desperate. At this point I'll do whatever, give up whatever to get into any school" Nathan answered.

"But how you're doing is wrong. You cant give away the house to get in. That's illegal. Nathan I am sure there's another way-

"But there isn't. All day I been calling schools, and all have said no. Offering keeps them on the line longer and it could happen. I have faith one school would negotiation and maybe we could more" Nathan replied. Haley walked closer to Nathan.

"Hear yourself, you're getting yourself in the wrong way. Babe, listen I been thinking, maybe it wont be a bad thing to go to a community college-

"No, we worked our asses to get into the schools. I did not work so hard in basketball to go there and neither did you. You're the valedictorian, you don't belong to go to a community school" Nathan said frustrated.

"I know, look at it as a Brightside" Haley said. Nathan sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I cant Hales, I just cant…I'm sorry for my mistake affecting you" Nathan replied sadly. Haley wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We can get through this. Just believe" Haley said. Nathan weakly smiled, as he hugged her. The faith he had was running out. Hopefully she was right.

"Lets go home" Nathan said as he released her.

"Lets go" Haley said then tipped up to kiss him. After she laced her fingers with his and they walked away from the bridge.


	5. Acceptance

****

ell6ange- lol, love ur reply. so true. margaritas does sound good right now. lol. thanks you, happy you like this story!

saderia- Thanks so much!

LiZ457- :)

luvnaley23- Yeah he is, well, you'll see hoe it ends today!

LaFilmeMichelle- lol, so true. nathan would fit in perfectly. lol.

****

----------------------------

Acceptance-

"Thank you so much" Haley beamed in happiness. He smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" he asked.

"Of course…I. I don't know how to thank you enough" Haley continued, while he chuckled.

"Go home to your husband. You can think of something later. Hint I like vanilla" he replied. Haley stood from the chair and looked at him one last time.

"You're always there for me, thank you" Haley answered sincerely. He smiled, crossing her arms.

"Go home" he replied cheerful. Haley smiled at him one last time and walked her way to the car.

---------------

Nathan woke up, finding himself alone. It didn't bother him; he simply laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Reexamining his behavior for the previous weeks; how obtuse he felt. Especially his behavior towards his wife.

"You awake?" Haley asked as her head stood up from the doorway.

"Yeah" Nathan replied as he now sat on the bed, facing her.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she made her way to him.

"I'm fine. Where were you at?" he asked curious. Haley smiled, sitting beside him.

"Somewhere. So what are you up for doing today? I want to get out of the house…" Haley rambled on as Nathan juts stared. She stopped, slightly blushing,

"Do I have something in my face?" she asked embarrassed, then tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled, reaching to hold her hand.

"You're beautiful" he simply said. Haley smiled, then leaned in for a light kiss. Sensation tingled throughout their bodies.

"Come on, let's go eat at Karen's" Haley suggested as she stood from the bed to let Nathan get dressed.

"Don't take so long" Haley then said and closed the door. Nathan sat on the bed for a moment more, feeling like a new person. A new sense of himself awoke, and he enjoyed the sentiment.

---------

"Your food will be here soon" Karen said as she finished writing their requests. She then smiled and departed to the back. Haley turned to Nathan, smiling.

"I like this" Haley said. Nathan looked at her confused.

"Like what?" he asked.

"You being here, with me. Happy above all. I missed it" Haley replied.

"About that, I'm sorry" Nathan bowed his head ashamed.

"It's ok. You were in a dark place, just be happy you overcome that" Haley answered.

"Doesn't matter, what I did, said…I'm sorry. I can help blocking all those around me, and concentrated on myself only" Nathan confessed.

"I understand. But that yourself only thoughts, have to go. Kid on the way, and I am nor handling him by myself" Haley warned as she pointed to her stomach. Nathan chuckled.

"I know" he replied.

"Here's your food" Karen said as she sit the plates on their table.

"Thanks Karen, this looks great" Haley answered as she immediately began to eat.

"It's good to see you by your wife Nathan. I was beginning to think Lucas was the one married to her" Karen teased, as then Haley slightly spit out her drink.

"Yeah, I'm here. For good. No more wondering around" Nathan answered.

"Good, now you can go at night to buy us our food and let Lucas sleep in. He deserves it" Karen replied. Nathan forced a smile, as Haley giggled.

"Done worry about that Karen" Haley began, " call him in his phone anytime. He'll be more than happy. Right babe?" Haley grinned.

"Sure. Anytime" Nathan replied forcefully. Karen laughed then tapped his shoulder.

"Expect a call soon" Karen answered then left to the back.

"Great" Nathan answered sarcastically.

"Don't pout, it'll be fun. If you want, ask Lucas for some tips" Haley teased.

"This is amusing you, isn't it?" Nathan asked.

"More than you know" Haley laughed. Nathan shook his head, then looked back at Haley.

"I been thinking about the schools" Nathan began, "I'm ok with it."

"Ok with a community school?" Haley asked.

"Yes. I realized that as long as I have my family beside me, nothing else matters. And even if it's there, we can always transfer to another school, two years later. This isn't the end to my basketball career. It's a new beginning" Nathan said. Haley smiled proudly at him.

"You just realized this now? After all this time?" Haley joked.

"I know, better late than never, right?" Nathan asked, waiting for her respond.

"Well, I'm proud of you. Nathan, you matured. And no matter what school we may go to, basketball can not be taken away from you. It's your dream. This whole experience, was simply an obstacle. Nothing more, and you passed. I'm really proud of you Nate" Haley answered cheerfully.

"Thanks. So we should sign up for classes after this" Nathan replied. Haley wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"We cant" she answered.

"Why not?" he asked puzzled.

"Because we're not going to be attending there" Haley replied smiling.

"What's going on?" he asked further confused.

"This morning I went to go visit Whitey. He told me something that was beyond amazing" Haley replied.

"What he tell you?" Nathan asked curious.

"He will be coaching for a university this year and he wants you to be on his team…think about it as your comeback" Haley replied. Nathan stared at her amazed. This was a miracle. He couldn't believe it.

"Nathan, you'll be playing basketball" Haley said happily.

"Oh wow, oh wow…" he kept saying over and over then shouted in happiness, then he stood from his chair to hug Haley.

"Nathan, I cant breathe" Haley said trying to release herself from him.

"Wait, you're going with me, right?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, we all are. Everything is set" Haley answered. Nathan hugged her one last time then kissed her.

"We have to thank him" Nathan said as he grabbed Haley's hand and walked out of the café with her.

"Nathan, hold on. I cant walk that fast" Haley said, as he was literally about to run. Once they got to their car, Nathan drove away, but not to the desired location.

"Where are we by the docks?" Haley asked confused.

"An idea just popped up as I was driving: I can always thank Whitey later, but it's you that I really have to thank" Nathan replied.

"Me? What I do?" Haley asked curiously.

"Stand be my after all my crap. I love you Hales, an what I said at the café, I want lying. As long as I have you and our baby, that's all that really matters" Nathan answered. Haley smiled at him, she couldn't help but love him more. This was the person she married.

"I love you too" Haley said, then leaned in for a kiss. After both stayed for a while longer, staring at the mellow and luminous sun hitting the water as if it glowed. Everything was perfect.

****

The End.

-------------------

****

A/N- Thanks so much for those that read this short fic. And for the continuation, just place this fic in after Whitey told Nathan the news. Everything should fit in, after. Thanks again!

Much love,

Alex


End file.
